1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suction head for cleaning of carcass parts, and, more specifically, to a suction head having an oblong handle and a nozzle mounted on one end of the handle for cleaning the surface of carcass parts.
2. Description of the Existing Art
In slaughtering of animals and evisceration of carcasses, remnants of tissue are left on the surface of the carcasses. These remnants must be removed before the carcass is cut. For this purpose use can be made of equipment with a suction head connected with a suction device. An operator moves the nozzle of the suction head along the surface of the carcass, by which e.g. fat remnants are sucked away from the inside of the carcass and carried down into a container in the suction device.
During the suction process the suction head is in contact with large areas of the carcass, and therefore there is a great risk that any occurrence of pathogens will spread on the carcass. There is also a risk that pathogens will spread to subsequent carcasses, as there is normally no disinfection of the suction head between the treatments of each carcass.
Some known equipment have suction heads that allow a more hygienic cleaning process. In these equipments hot steam is conveyed continuously to the nozzle of the suction head, so that this is disinfected continuously. WO 97/15196 (Jarvis Products Corporation) describes such equipment with steam supply.
EP 0679 335 A1 (Kentmaster) describes other equipments with steam supply. In one embodiment the steam is supplied through an external tube on the nozzle and the suction tube, which leads to the nozzle. The tube is connected to a chamber close to the mouth of the nozzle. The chamber encircles the nozzle and is open in the side closest to the mouth. A grip tube is mounted on the outside of the suction tube and the corresponding section of the steam tube. The grip tube protects the operator against heat from the steam tube section.
The known equipment with steam supply have the drawback that the operation is fatiguing for the operator. Among other things they can be difficult to place in indentations and the operator is in danger burning himself on unprotected steam tube parts.